keroblasterfandomcom-20200213-history
Nanao
Nanao is the office president of Cat & Frog Inc. She doesn't speak like other characters, but shouts using a speech bubble. Pink Hour In the game, Comomo loses an important document, which will make Nanao mad if she finds out. Depending on the ending you take, if the player receives the document, Nanao will be pleased with Comomo and leave her a thank you note. If the player doesn't take or loses the document, She will get a torn up one, which Kaeru picks up instead. If this happens, in normal mode, Nanao will already have the document, with no consequences to Comomo. In hard mode, if the player doesn't retrieve the document, the same will go as above, but will give Comomo extra work to do. Kero Blaster Nanao is introduced in the opening scene, who gives Kaeru commands. As you progress through out the game, Nanao's condition get worse, and she becomes bigger and different. It's revealed that the pet she got, the Negativus Legatia, is the cause of her sudden change of state. When Nanao is away, Comomo and Sasuke try to get rid of her pet while not being caught, but are confronted at the outside roof area. This causes Nanao to form back into her possessed form. Due to this, she is also the seventh boss of the game when Kaeru gets to the top of the C&F building. Once she have been defeated, she goes into her office. Nanao tells Kaeru stuff, but he is ultimately confused. Nanao then screams at him, but is then grabbed by the Negativus Legatia and is sucked into the monster's body. After defeating the boss, Kaeru is at the Tonekawa Hospital being treated for injuries, while Comomo and Sasuke greet him. They get worried that due to their previous actions, Nanao might fire them. Just then, Nanao comes in, but gives flowers to Kaeru, not firing anyone. She says something and then leaves. Zangyou Mode In the game's hard mode, the company has a vacation trip to a resort by the beach. In Scene 3, Nanao gets on the train to the resort with Comomo. Comomo explains Kaeru and Sasuke are finishing extra work. This causes Nanao to remember flashbacks from her previous work experience. In the first flashback, there wasn't enough work to do. Due to this, business goes down, forcing Nanao and workers to go home early and with less salary. In the second flashback, the amount of work and business has increased due to the work producing machine, but many workers get angry and go to the boss for change. At that moment, Nanao finds one of the work producing minions in the office. She chases after it, along side the workers after they told their boss the issue should of the increase of work. They then find the work producing machine and its master in the next room. After telling Comomo her experiences, they soon realize that the work producing machine has come back from the past and is sending its minions and producing more work to spread around the resort area. At the end, Nanao says something to Kaeru, implying a thank you, and they go on to enjoy their vacation. Omake Mode Nanao only appears a few times, on the train in one of the secret trials to get the Kuro Blaster, at the hidden ending, where her and many characters are revealed their names, and when you battle her in the Boss Rush, much like in normal mode. Pink Heaven Nanao only appears at the end of Pink Heaven when walking to work, and looks up into the sky. Trivia *The Negativus Legatia pet that Nanao has in Kero Blaster that possesses her in her office also appears in Pink Hour, implying that the game is a prequel to Kero Blaster. *Nanao's name, along with a bunch of main characters, are revealed in the hidden ending in Omake mode Category:Characters Category:Bosses